The Story of Captain Ragnarok
by Niveek-Ragnarok
Summary: This fan fiction is based on the Elder Scrolls series. It is about the pirate captain Ragnarok and his adventures for treasure across all of Tamriel!
1. Chapter 1: Vaasta's First Day

The Black Dragon sailed across the Ghost Sea north of Skyrim. The sun was rising over the horizon as Captain Ragnarok arrived on the deck from the captains cabin. A new recruit for Captain Ragnarok's pirate crew was an Argonian named Vaasta. Vaasta looked at his new captain for the first time because the captain had been exhausted from the last battle with an Imperial cargo ship. He was a strong and tall Nord with wavy black hair, a long beard, and piercing red eyes that intimidated most to the point of terror.

He still had a bottle of rum in his hand and took a long swig of it. Vaasta said with a hiss "It's a beautiful morning, Captain." Ragnarok smiled and said "Aye laddeh! It is quite beautiful!" The captain looked off into the distance and saw that his ship had been followed. He gave a telescope to Vaasta and told him to get to the crows nest to get a better look.

Vaasta shouted "CAPTAIN THEY ARE IMPERIAL SOLDIERS! THEY HAVE CANNONS READY AND ARE GAINING ON US!" Ragnarok wakes the rest of the crew while taking another swig of rum and shouting "Crew get up! It looks like we have ourselves a fight!" He laughs and continues "Remember crew, TREASURE, FAME, GLORY, AND RUM OR DIE WITH HONOR!" His crew of about 20 men shout with excitement while waving their swords in the air. Ragnarok was fierce in battle and showed no fear to his foes. His fierceness in battle inspired his crew to intense loyalty and trust in their captain.

Ragnarok shouted "Stop lollygaging! CREW MAN THE CANNONS AND READY YER SWORDS!" They hastily did as told and all laughed with confidence. Their laughter was cut short as a cannon ball flew through the ship taking out Jaan Greywolf. The captain quickly went back to the deck and steered the ship towards the Imperials.

He shouted "FIRE!" As they had a good view and three cannonballs hit the enemy ship. Ragnarok gave the wheel to a crew member and took his special cutlass, Leviathan Bane, and his magica pistol, Alestorm. His dream as a child was to one day see and slay the Leviathan. His blade was black, both sides having rivets. One side had red glowing in the rivets and light blue in the other. He smithed and enchanted the blade himself. Alestorm was the only magica pistol made by the legendary Altmer enchanter Rolnasor. Ragnarok had once anchored his ship on the western shore of the Summerset Isles and befriended Rolnasor. Ragnarok had came up with the design and Rolnasor enchanted it perfectly. It fires either a light blast or dark blast depending on the time of day and takes a while to recharge.

He neared the Imperial ship and sailed through the air with five members of his crew. They landed and prepared to fight. The captain readies his sword and takes a swig of rum.


	2. Chapter 2: Attacked by an Imperial Ship

A cannonball zipped past Captain Ragnarok's head as he finished off a bottle of rum and shot an Imperial soilder in the head with Alestorm. An Imperial Legate came out of the ship to face Ragnarok. Ragnarok stabbed another soilder setting him ablaze. The Legate charged Ragnarok.

"That was my son you fucking drunkard!"

He swung at Ragnarok, but Ragnarok easily dodged and elbowed him in the ribs.

"I'm not so easily killed, ye land lubber!"

Their blades clashing, fire and ice spurting out of the clash, Ragnarok's sword slowly started to melt the Legate's blade.

"Blast it, this wonk work!"

The Legate jumped backward and wiped sweat off of his forehead.

"Aye! Retreat, ye coward!" said Ragnarok as he laughed and turned away from the Legate. The Legate charged, raising his sword high in the air to bring his blade heavily upon Ragnarok. The Captain quickly turned around, thrusting his cutlass into the stomach and through his back. Blood spurted from his mouth.

"W-Why do... This. Slaughtering... Innocent people... Killing many... For no reason... Why... I-I did nothing to deserve... This..."

"If I could go back through time to redo my life. I'd kill everyone I've killed again. This is my life. I go by no ones rule but the rules of the sea. Ye and yer son got in the way of me life. So now... NOW YE DIE!"

Ragnarok throws the Legate off of the ship and laughs as he saw the Legate get devoured by slaughter fish. Ragnarok shoots another poor soul and decapitates his friend. Vaasta jumps out of the air and lands on a soldier, stabbing him repeatedly with a dagger until he collapses dead on the ground.

Covered in blood both men talk calmly in the chaos "How'd ye like to be me first mate?"

"I'd be honored sir!"

"Where'd ye get that dagger boy?"

"This is my fathers. He crafted it himself out of ebony. He gave it to me so I'd be safe and be able to think of him wherever I go"

Vaasta smiles hugely as the Captain says "That's sounds like a good father to me! I would have loved to had a fine blade like that if I didn't have me personal made cutlass"

The crew finished off the remainder of the Imperial Soldiers while the two talked. The pirates gathered all the treasure off of the boat and brought it to the Black Dragon.

"Good work today crew!" Ragnarok takes a swig of rum. "We brought in 5,000 Septims!" The crew shouts with delight while all drink some sort of alcohol. "Now don't think yer filthy rich yet! We still have lots of treasure to plunder!" The crew once again shouts and drinks. Vaasta approaches the captain. "Sir. Where are we headed next?" Ragnarok says with a smile "To Windhelm of course!" The crew looks confused and are silent. "Well all of ye worked hard today, I figured we could rest and get us some wenches!" The crew shouted louder than the last time and all drank while singing "For treasure and glory! All will know our story! We'll fight until we breath our last breath!"


	3. Chapter 3: A Day in Windhelm

After his encounter with Niveek last night Ragnarok slept soundly. He awoke and went into town with Vaasta.

"Funhier died last night captain..."

"Aye. A shame it is."

Ragnarok smiled slightly as he now knew who Niveek had killed.

A Dunmer man walked up to Ragnarok and said "It's not nice to own slaves. Just because he's not a human doesn't mean he dosen't deserve your respect."

Ragnarok laughed in his face

"You are a vile Nord!" He spit in Ragnarok's face. Vaasta quickly pulled out his dagger and stabbed the Dunmer in the gut.

"Nobody insults my Captain!"

Ragnarok wiped the spit off and smiled at what Vaasta had said. They went to the local tavern to find some alcohol and wenches. Ragnarok entered the tavern with Vaasta and sat at the bar.

"What ye got to drink around here?"

The bartender shouted at someone in the back "Sister! Bring this fine man some of our best mead!"

"So Vaasta what made ye want to be a pirate?"

"I heard of you. That you were recruiting a crew. I figured I would have fun here so I joined."

"Well there's plenty of that!"

They both laughed and Ragnarok looked down at his mead and took a chug of it. He looked at who had brought it to him and found a beautiful Nord woman. She had long blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes that captivated Ragnarok's attention.

"Do you like it sir? I made it myself."

She smiled at him and was startled by her sister.

"Alice! Stop talking to him! He has no need to talk to you when he can talk to me."

Ragnarok looked at the bartender with sincere eyes and said "Shut up, wench."

Alice laughed a little until her sister gave her a death glare.

"Aye, Alice, this is mighty fine mead." Ragnarok smiled and continued "My name is Ragnarok. I am the captain of the ship that ported here last night."

"You mean the one where someone was murdered?"

"Aye. Unfortunately. It was one of me crew."

Ragnarok got up and looked at her in the eyes. "How would you like to come with me on me ship?"

"Oh I don't know... I have responsibilities here..."

"It'll be fun! There's tons of treasure and adventure!"

"Sis? Can I?"

"She can't go anywhere. She need to run the tavern with me."

"But... You can do it by yourself..."

"No I can't. Maybe you should take me with you instead, Ragnarok."

"If you could leave then Alice should be able to."

"Yeah! I'm leaving sis!"

Ragnarok threw a medium purse of coins at her for the mead and grabbed Alice's hand. "Shall we?"

She smiled and followed him out of the tavern.

"You can't leave like this Alice! I'm telling Dad! He'll have your head Ragnarok!"

Ragnarok ignored her and continued through the doorway with Alice.

"M-my dad is the leader of a bandit crew. He's killed over twenty people! I don't even know about all the people his clan has killed!"

Ragnarok laughed for a long time, so long his eyes watered.

"Only twenty! Alice I'm not afraid of ye father."

As soon as he finished talking a mysterious stranger walked out of an alley and said to him "Well you should be. Give back Alice or pay the consequences!"

"HAHAHA! What are ye gonna do about it land lubber?"

Vaasta started laughing as well as the stranger was quiet for a moment. "Fuck you. This is where you die, pirates!"

A group of 10 bandits come out of alleys and off of rooftops. The guards are nowhere to be seen.

Ragnarok laughs harder than before while the bandits look confused.

"That's all ye got?"

Two screamed and charged Ragnarok.

"VAASTA PROTECT ALICE!"

"YES SIR!"

Ragnarok dodged the blade of one bandits and caught the others axe by the handle. He punched the second one in the ribs, breaking them, then as the second fell to the floor in pain he dodged the first bandits sword once more, pulled out Alestorm and shot him in the face.

"What... What is that thing?" The bandit on the ground said.

"It was his death." He pulled out his cutlass.

"And this is yours!"

Ragnarok stabbed him in the throat, while he froze over and then bursted into flames.

"Haha! Who's next?"

An Orc charged with a battleaxe swinging quickly at Ragnarok. He jumped over the swing and brought his blade down on the Orcs neck, sending his head flying into the hands of his friend. The bandit dropped the head of his friend to look up at Ragnarok in front of him. Ragnarok thrusted his blade through the chest of the bandit and kicked him off of his blade.

"The last of the bandits charged Ragnarok, screaming with vengeance. He ducked, letting a bandits axe hit his own ally. Ragnarok sliced off a bandits arm and shot another with Alestorm. The last four tried to run. Ragnarok quickly caught up and stabbed one through his back. He then tripped one and cut off his head. The last was about to enter the tavern when Ragnarok pulled out Alestorm and with deadly precision, he shot him in the head.

Alice stood there in awe. Looking at the bodies that littered the ground. Ragnarok returned to the two and said "It's a pirates life Alice. I'm used to it. I hope you can live with it like I do."

He held out his hand to her. She looked at an armless bandit that was still alive.

"H-h-help... Me..."

She picked up an axe and with it brought it down upon the orcs head. She then gladly took Ragnarok's hand as she dropped the axe. Ragnarok had a huge smile on his face.

"So where do ye want to go Alice?"

"Anywhere, as long as I'm with you."

Alice smiled at him and looked deeply into his eyes. Instead of the fierce red eyes he has, they were a very comforting dark blue. Vaasta wasn't paying attention and was looking at the architecture for a while. Ragnarok stared back into her eyes, slowly leaning in and closing his eyes, kissing her gently. They held each other, kissing for some time until Vaasta interrupted saying

"We should go now... Captain."

"Aye. It is getting dark. And I bet Alice's father is wondering what happened to his men."

Ragnarok lead her to the ship and brought her to his bed.

"Umm... You can sleep here. Ill sleep on the floor."

Ragnarok had almost fallen asleep when he felt something touching him. He opened his eyes to see Alice snuggling next to him on the floor. He smiled and put his arm around her, finally falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Iron Blood Marauders(1)

Ragnarok awoke to find Alice out of the room.

"I hope I didn't imagine yesterday..."

He walked out and found Alice talking to some of the crew. One High Elf man in the crew said to Alice.

"Where'd you come from pretty one?"

"I'm not interested in you. So shove off."

"That's not the way to talk to someone superior than you!"

The elf pinned her against the wall. Ragnarok had started to approach but before he could even say a word she kicked him in the balls and punched him in the face. The crowd of men that had been watching started chuckling and murmuring.

"Hey Captain." Alice said with a huge smile.

"Good Morning Alice." Ragnarok replied with just as big of a smile.

Vaasta nudged the captain with his elbow and whispered

"Umm... Sir it's two in the afternoon..."

Ragnarok playfully shoved Vaasta

"Shut yer mouth! I knew that!"

Alice giggled and said

"Good afternoon."

"Aye. What does the beautiful maiden want to do today?"

"Lets go kill a group of bandits!" Said Vaasta

Ragnarok hit him in the shoulder

"I wasn't talking to ye silly lizard!"

Alice giggled and said

"That sounds like a good idea Vaasta"

"What group should we kill then, crew?"

Various answers came out of everyone's mouths.

"Sir maybe the Iron Blood Marauders south of here." Said Vaasta. A bunch of crew members agreed.

"That's a fine idea. Okay crew get yer walking boots and grab yer weapons."

The crew clamored with excitement as they all burst out of the ship. They had startled a guard when they jumped down off the ship and the guard attacked them. Five crew members easily killed the guard and more had came in

"Halt! Murderers! You must die for your crimes against mother Skyrim!" Five guards charged the five crew members but more jumped down and killed the guards. Archers started firing arrows from the top of the city's wall. A few of the crew got wounded but not dead and they countered with arrows also. Ragnarok led Alice out of the ship to see all the chaos. Soon the whole city guard would be after them. An arrow whizzed through the air and Ragnarok caught it before it would've hit Alice in the face and killed her. Alice screamed and clung to Ragnarok.

"Alice! Get back into the ship!"

His eyes started to change back to their fiery red again. Ragnarok snapped the arrow and pulled out Alestorm and shot the archer that tried to kill Alice.

"That's what ye get for trying!"

The archers had called for reinforcements. The whole city guard came out, about thirty guards. Eighteen of Ragnarok's crew got on the dock and two archers had stayed on the ship. Ragnarok looked at Vaasta.

"Ye ready boy?"

"Always sir!"

The two jumped off the boat. Vaasta landed on a guard and snapped his neck. Ragnarok had pulled out his cutlass mid-air and pierced the body of a guard as he landed on the dock. A guard attacked Vaasta with a sword but Vaasta ducked and pulled his dagger and stabbed the guard, but the guard blocked with his shield and knocked Vaasta onto the ground. The guard smiled and raised his sword. As his sword got to its height and arrow pierced his arm and entered his skull. The guard crashed down next to Vaasta. When he looked up he saw Alice with a bow in her hand grinning as she readied another arrow. Ragnarok thrusted his sword through the shield of a guard, killing her. A guard swung a battle axe at Ragnarok but he brought his blade up and blocked the fatal blow. He swept the guards legs and stabbed him in the throat. Vaasta ran and wall kicked of the side of the boat, performing a backflip and slamming his dagger into a guards chest.

"Dat backflip tho!" Said a guard as Ragnarok decapitated him. By now the guard had reduced to seven people. All of Ragnarok's crew but one were still alive. Six of the guards surrendered except for one. The last guard killed the crew member he was fighting with. Ragnarok got annoyed by this and went to kill the last guard himself.

"There's no use in fighting anymore matey!"

"I will never give up! I am the grandson of the legendary Dragon Born!"

"Fus Ro Dah!"

Ragnarok and the crew that was in the path if the shout flew into the water. Ragnarok climbed back onto the dock and chuckled.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a challenge crew!"

"You will die, Pirates!"

He charged Ragnarok, duel wielding stahlrim swords. They spurted ice from them.

"Boy you have two options."

He ducked when the kid swung

"Die or join me crew!"

"No one can be my leader! I have the dragonblood!"

He swung and Ragnarok parried his blade. He swung with his other blade and Ragnarok stepped aside, punching the kid in the face with his free hand. The kid staggered back and Ragnarok charged. He swung not at the kid but at his weapons. He hit one out of the kids hand and then went for the other but the kid dodged. The kid swung with all his strength. Ragnarok charged within the kids reach before the sword could touch him and tackled the kid. The kid lay on the ground with both his weapons out of his reach. Ragnarok put his foot on the kids chest.

"Ready to give in now? Join me."

He spat out blood

"Never!"

"Then die!"

He put Alestorm in front of the kids face.

"I... I'll join your crew..."

"Good!"

Ragnarok let the kid up. He was no older than 16 at the time. He was a mix between a Nord and Wood Elf.

"What is yer name boy?"

"I am Lokin"

"Well before yer guards attacked me crew we were headed south of here to kill the Iron Blood Marauders."

"Since I'm apart if your crew I will join you."

Ragnarok asked some crew members to get a small carriage and put some of the rum in it. They did so and Ragnarok grabbed Alice, putting her on the carriage. He jumped on and say next to her and put Vaasta in charge of steering it. After a few fails of him steering them off the road they were on their way. Alice rested her head on Ragnarok's shoulder. He smiled and brought her closer, holding her hand. After sometime she fell asleep. She awoke and looked up at Ragnarok. He quickly looked away because he didn't want her to know he was watching her sleep. Vaasta leaned back and whispered to her

"He was practically drooling."

Alice giggled while Ragnarok punched Vaasta in the shoulder. Vaasta put his eyes back on the road. Ragnarok and Alice looked at each other. Ragnarok leaned in and kissed her. A bunch of the crew started whooping and hollering. The two smiled while kissing and continued. After some time Vaasta fucked up and hit a big rock, making the carriage wobbled a lot, interrupting Ragnarok and Alice.

Ragnarok gave Vaasta a glare and Vaasta said

"Umm... Sorry sir but the men are tired and want to set up camp for the night."

The crew clamored and complained about how they were tired and Ragnarok said

"Fine, Fine, we'll set up camp in that clearing up ahead."

They set up tents in the clearing and started a campfire. Ragnarok set up a tent for Alice and him. Everyone gathered around the fire and got a mug filled with rum.

They all talked with each other except for Lokin, who sat in silence. Ragnarok told Vaasta to go talk to him. Vaasta sat next to Lokin.

"How has your short time with us been, Lokin?"

"...fine... Too much alcohol and murder... But... It's been alright."

"I'm glad you are not feeling bad, friend. You should have a drink and socialize."

Vaasta handed him some rum and he sipped on it

"I guess you are right."

He went to a group of the crew that was talking about how one of them had killed a dragon.

"It was a big lizard with wings. That's all. It just looked at me dumb while I killed it!" Said a crew member

Lokin said

"You probably haven't even seen a dragon up close. They are not some dumb animal. They have their own language and could kill you within seconds."

The group was now silent and just kinda sat there drinking rum.

Vaasta said

"That may not be the best way to make friends. Try to tell them a story instead of shooting theirs down."

"... Yeah ill try that..."

He went back over and said

"I'm sorry for insulting you earlier. But since you are interested in dragons I could talk to you about my experiences with them. I was only 14 when I killed my first dragon. That was two years ago. I was out in the woods hunting for elk and the ground shook. I thought the world was ending until I heard a giant roar and saw a dragon fly over my head. I fired three arrows at the dragon but only two hit. It roared and came down next to me. It tried to eat me but I rolled to the side and pulled out my sword, stabbing it in the neck. It reared up its head and roared in pain. I charged and hacked at its neck. It hit me off to the side and I quickly got back up to my feet. It was about to breath fire but I ran back and his behind a tree. The tree burst into flames and I ran out and jumped on its head. I stabbed it in the head until its body lay limp."

By the end of his story more had been quiet to listen to it. The crew shared stories and sung some songs and went off to bed. The crew was to take one hour shifts as guard for the sleeping.

Ragnarok laid in bed with Alice in his arms. She fell asleep quickly in the comfort of Ragnarok. Ragnarok thought about his future for once. If he would ever settle down with Alice. If he would sail the high seas until he died, with or without the girl he now thinks he loves. He fell asleep soon happy that he had Alice now. He was woken up early by fighting. Some Iron Blood Marauders had been scouting and came across Ragnarok and his Crew. The guard woke everyone up as soon as he saw the enemy. There was about twenty bandits circling their camp. Ragnarok grabbed his sword and left the tent. He shouted at a crew member to guard Alice.

"Looks like they made it easier by coming to us, crew! Show these land lubbers what pirates are made of!"

Everyone let out a big "ARRG!"

The bandits were smarter than expected. The majority set up a diversion and attacked the crew. About five then attacked Ragnarok and Vaasta. Vaasta jumped off of Ragnarok's back and landed behind two bandits, slamming their heads together. Ragnarok stabbed one in the gut and used his body as a shield to take the blow by a bandits axe and shot the attacker. They didn't know where the last one was until they heard a scream. Ragnarok rushed to his tent and found the guard dead and a bandit nearing Alice. He swung and she ducked underneath him. She grabbed the dead pirates sword and swung at the bandit. He caught her attack with his axe and threw her back. Ragnarok caught her and went to go attack the bandit but Alice said

"No! I'm killing him myself!"

She charged at the bandit, this time she swung low and he had to reach down to block it. She pulled out a dagger with her free hand and stabbed him in the throat. His blood dripped down the dagger and down her arm. She walked to Ragnarok and he took her in his arms, kissing her passionately. They held the kiss for about thirty seconds until Vaasta said

"Umm... Sir your crew needs you."

He slowly parted his lips from hers

"Aye. I should go. Alice could help too I bet."

She smiled and nodded her head up and down. The three went out if the tent and most of the bandits were dead. Ragnarok charged in and chopped the head off of a bandit, his fresh blood spewing from his head as his body fell to the ground with a satisfying "thump". Vaasta ran up to a bandit and caught his wrist, twisting his arm and flinging him to the ground. He then stabbed him in the throat. Alice walked up slowly to the last bandit. She said

"Run away from here and take me with you."

He smiled and took her into a hug. She had a dagger in her hand and stabbed him repeatedly in the back until blood gushed from him and on the ground. He finally fell to the ground dead. Everyone celebrated with rum and they found a nearby lake to swim and wash off the blood. They decided to stay at the camp another day to celebrate, then carry on to kill the remainder of the bandits. Ragnarok walked into his tent and found Alice completely naked. He blushed and said sorry and walked out the tent. She shouted for him to come back. He walked back in.

"Sorry, I was changing."

She put on some panties and a bra.

"Aww but I was enjoying that!"

She grabbed him and threw him on the straw bed. She jumped on top of him and pinned him. He smiled and kissed her. She got off him and he got into sleep wear. He lied down and she got on him again. She lied there and nestled her head on him. He smiled big and started to sleep happy. This time they were able to sleep soundly. They woke up late and ready to kill a bandit clan.


End file.
